Telephone numbers have traditionally been items that people and businesses would possess for a long duration. At times, calls are made to a phone number that either are intended for the previous owner of the phone number, or sometimes a call would be received at a phone number that was intended for a similar phone number. Such wrong number dialings detract from the value of the phone number not only for the owner of the phone number, but also the caller that does not connect to the connection they expect. With the increase in telephony based internet services such as VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) numbers and other telephony based applications, phone numbers are cycling through more owners at an increasing rate. Not only phone numbers but other communication endpoints are seeing such usage. Similarly, instead of one endpoint for multiple people (either in a household or small business), people now are associated with multiple endpoints. In some cases, an endpoint address may only be used by an owner for less than a day. Such rapid use and recycling of endpoints results in “dirty” endpoints or endpoints that have incoming communication intended for the numerous previous owners. In particular, with the limited global addressing space of phone numbers (e.g., 10 numerical digits), dirty numbers are an increasing problem. Further complicating matters, today there is a higher diversity of usage environments in terms of networks, protocols, and applications; some endpoints do not work as reliably for all networks and protocols. Users may obtain a new endpoint only to discover that the endpoint is essentially unusable because of previous usage or network/protocol issues. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful method for providing clean endpoint addresses. This invention provides such a new and useful method.